I Shall Always Be With Your Clunge
by dracojamespeeta
Summary: Dani can't forget Thackery. Little does she know, Thackery can't forget her, either. This story started out as something my friend and I wanted to be cute, but then we listened to Sandra Hill's Rough and Ready and Fifty Shades of Grey, so be prepared for references. No copywrite infringement intended - we were just really fucking bored on Halloween.


"I Shall Always Be With Your Clunge"

_A Hocus Pocus Fanfiction_

The cool, fall air bit at Dani's cheeks, bringing the promise of Halloween, as she opened the door to the local library. She pushed her thick, red hair away from her eyes so she could scan the book titles with ease. She felt a sinking sensation in her stomach, remembering that fateful Halloween night eleven years ago. Thackery always remained in her heart, and despite her best efforts, she couldn't forget him. Of course, as a child, she'd adored the loving cat. It was when he took his human form that she felt what her brother Max probably felt when he talked of Allison. The light shone in his brown eyes, usually covered by his shaggy hair. She knew Thackery, or Binx, would never return, and it pained her when she was reminded every 31st of October.

She only picked out a few books, because she knew she'd pay a visit to her brother and his wife later that evening. After Max and Allison were wed, they usually invited Dani over to tell stories of their Halloween adventure so many years prior. Dani enjoyed these visits, but she couldn't help the lonely feeling tugging at her heart. She often entertained the thought of visiting Thackery Binx's grave, but alas, she knew it would only bring her sadness.

Dani could almost feel the quickening pulse of Thackery as she held him, her hands stroking his thick, jet black coat. She felt at peace as she listened to his soft purr in her ear. For once in her life, at that moment, she felt that she was finally the person taking care of others, and not the other way around. Though her brother loved her, she knew that he felt it as an obligation to protect her. After that night, Max had been a great deal more loving and caring of Danny, but she longed to be that person for someone else. The last person she could have done that with was Thackery. It just didn't feel right after that.

Shaking herself from this reverie, knowing that it would only dull her day, she quickly left the library, covering her face with her scarf. She smiled as she saw children of all ages gallivanting about in their Halloween costumes. She was grateful that they would be safe from the wrath of the Sanderson sisters, and their souls would remain in their bodies.

As the sun set on the town of Salem, Dani felt more alone than she'd ever felt. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she knew it was time to face her demons. She had to go back to the Sanderson house. Often, she thought that if she were to light the black flame candle, it would bring Thackery back to her. That's it. She was doing it. Nothing could stop her, and Max and Allison would just have to start without her.

Her heartbeat quickened as she took the eerily familiar path to the old house. Everything was still as it was eleven years ago, when she'd thought she would never see the house again. She stepped carefully, in fear of falling through the old wood. She couldn't help but smirk at the skeletons dangling in the cages above her. Ice and Jay definitely had it coming to them.

Dani gulped as she spotted the black flame candle, a heavy weight suddenly pushing on her shoulders. Next to it, there was the same rack of lighters that Max utilized during their last, and seemingly final, visit. Her fingers twitched, and she longed to light the candle. She thought herself silly for even entertaining the thought of Thackery actually coming back to her, but she knew there was no harm in trying, as the witches were dead.

She snatched a lighter from the rack and lit it. With shaking fingers, she held it up to the wick of the black flame candle. For a moment, nothing happened. Disappointment washed over her, and she sighed heavily. Then, the room started shaking. The candles succumbed and the house was plunged into darkness. After a second of piercing blackness, the candles flickered violently in their holders. A green light bathed the room, then vanished as if it had never been there. Dani shut her eyes, holding her arms around her chest to give her a false sense of safety.

A gust of wind forced the windows to open, along with whispers of, "I shall always be with you."

Just as Dani was about to make a run for it, a hand rested upon her shoulder, effectively causing her to jump and drop the lighter.

"My, my, Dani – you've grown."

She recognized that voice.

"B-Binx?" She asked, the sheer disbelief apparent.

"'Tis me, Dani. You're a clever girl. I knew you'd figure it out."

Dani stilled.

"Binx, what are you talking about?"

Seconds later, a light appeared, the smiling, and youthful face of Thackery Binx looking back at her. After all these years, he hadn't changed. Mostly because he was dead.

"The candle – I knew you would discover that it could bring me back – not the sisters. You've always been exceptionally smart for your age. But, I see that with time, other things have changed as well."

Dani felt somewhat betrayed.

"I'm not eight years old anymore, Binx. I'm not a little kid."

"Well," Thackery said, a smirk playing at his full, pink lips, "perhaps you should start referring to me as my proper name, then we can speak maturely about this. I'm not a cat anymore, after all, Dani. I'm not some household pet you can hold and feed milk and tuna to. I'm a man."

Dani laughed.

"A man you are." She said playfully as she surveyed his rich chest.

"And a woman you've become." Thackery replied cheekily as he surveyed her yabbos.

Dani rolled her eyes.

"Nothing escapes your notice, does it now, Thackery?"

"Not when it's staring you in the face." Thackery replied, his voice somewhat lower than normal.

Dani felt her cheeks grow hot. Her once childish affection for the cat was now something else. She felt it deep in the pit of her stomach. Thackery's gaze burned into her, and she couldn't resist looking directly into his eyes.

"I've missed you, Thackery." She said, her voice soft and vulnerable.

Thackery reached out to gingerly hold her hand and pulled her closer.

"I said I shall always be with you, Dani, even when you don't think I am."

It made sense – why she was unable to let him go after all of these years. He had a hold on her, and she knew that she'd never escape the clutches of Thackery Binx.

The sexual tension between the two was palpable. Thackery's eyes were burning – burning with lust. He was hot for her. Hot for sex. Unable to deny the attraction, Thackery crushed his lips into Dani's, his coarse abs smushing into her rich chest. Her buttermilk teats strained with desire as they totally made out.

"Not a cat anymore, am I, Dani?" He said breathlessly as they took a moment to collect themselves.

"Shut up, Thackery," Dani said. "I need you, right here, right on the spellbook."

At hearing these beautiful words, the spellbook's eye opened, the anticipation glowed, apparent. The spellbook winked, or blinked, we're not really sure. IT maybe had tourettes. We don't really know. The details are kinda hazy.

Unable to resist her at these words, Thackery placed his hands on her shirt, ripping it at the seams. He'd always had a thing for redheads, and he often found himself somewhat wrongly attracted to Winifred. Her ordering him around like that always did something for him. He felt a stirring in his trousers. His throbbing meat wand was begging to take a plunge into Dani's clunge.

"This isn't too fast, is it?" He asked, not really caring what she said.

"Please, I'm 19. I couldn't wait for you forever." She replied, cupping him intimately.

Thackery pushed his undulating midsection into her, forcing her to her knees. He untied his trousers and stepped out of them, his erection springing free. She licked her lips. He was her very own, Thackery Binx flavored Popsicle. He nearly had a dick aneurysm as she took him in her mouth, sucking harder and harder still.

Unable to take the arousal, he pushed her aside and entered her like she was a lottery. She was so beautiful, he suffered from dick parkinson's.

The stinky sent of lovemaking billowed around the room, and Dani closed her eyes, feeling at peace for once. The sun was rising, and Dani smiled.

"Thackery? I have something to tell you, you've been my forbidden desire."

Dani waited for Thackery to reply, but when she opened her eyes, he was gone. She heard the faint whispers of, " I shall always be with you" and the sound of galloping abs.


End file.
